The Light of the Lantern
by Rivera92
Summary: Crossover Lucky Fred&Green Lantern... Fred se vera envuelto en problemas tras encontrarse con un extraño anillo que le otorgara poderes fuera de su imaginación, y en una guerra con un antiguo mal que busca destruir la tierra.


**Crossover de Lucky Fred y Green Lantern...**

* * *

**The Light of the Lantern**

**Prólogo**

"_Hace millones de años, una raza de inmortales dominaron la fuerza más poderosa que existe en el universo, la energía verde de la fuerza de voluntad, estos inmortales llamados "Los guardianes" crearon un mundo donde podían vigilar secretamente todo lo que existía, el planeta "Oa", dividieron el universo en 3600 sectores. Un anillo impulsado por el poder de la energía de voluntad fue enviado a cada sector para elegir a un recluta, se dice que para ser digno de ser elegido uno no debe sentir "miedo", juntos estos 3600 reclutas forman los guardianes de la paz intergalácticos llamados "__**Linternas verdes".**_

"_Pero de todas las amenazas que ha enfrentado el grupo, fue un ser hecho de miedo al que llamaron Parallax, este ser que su único propósito era la destrucción para esparcir el miedo por el universo, del cual se alimentaba para hacerse fuerte, cuando estaba a punto de consumirlo todo, fue detenido por un joven Linterna Verde llamado Abinser cuyo valor fue más grande que su propio miedo, fue capaz de derrotar y contener a esta bestia, en un planeta desierto y olvidado donde no se podría alimentar de miedo para fortalecerse y quedar encerrado hasta que su chispa desapareciera__**"**_

**(En el espacio, en el sector perdido)**

Se puede ver un planeta sin un rastro de vida aparente, de repente se puede ver a una nave que se estrello de donde salieron tres alienígenas, con trajes espaciales que no dejaban ver sus apariencias.

-Explorador a la base….nuestra nave se estrello en un desconocido planeta deshabitado….necesitamos ayuda. –dice uno de los alienígenas.

Los extraterrestres empiezan a explorar el área, hasta que de repente el suelo se rompe y caen al vacio. Cuando llegan al suelo, lo primero en ver es una esfera verde que parecía contener una silueta.

De pronto la silueta abre los ojos que brillaron de color amarillo, y levito a los tres exploradores quienes entran pánico.

-Tienen miedo? –dice la silueta con tono frio. –Qué bien!

La silueta abre la boca y sale un resplandor amarillo que les extrae una luz de su interior, para finalmente caer llenos de pánico.

Finalmente la esfera empieza a romperse hasta liberarse y se convierte en humo con luz amarilla para salir volando del planeta.

**(3 meses después, Sector 2814)**

Se podía ver una nave vigía que inspeccionaban el area. Eran 2 agentes adolescentes quienes estaban adentro. Todo estaba en completa calma hasta que uno de los agentes bosteza.

-Oye, ponte alerta, se supone que nos toco guardia hoy. –dice el otro agente.

-Para que, no pasa absolutamente nada. –dice el agente aburrido.

No obstante sin que se dieran cuenta chocan contra un asteroide, provocando múltiples daños.

-SOS, necesitamos ayuda. –dice uno intentan pedir ayuda pero la comunicación estaba averiada.

De pronto otro asteroide se dirigía hacia la nave.

-AAAghh es el fin!

Pero no hubo impacto.

-Que sucede?!

Observan un campo de fuerza color verde rodeando la nave. Se asoman por la ventana para ver una silueta que lo rodea una luz verde. Era un ser adulto (como de 50 años), tono de piel violeta, cabello canoso, con un taje negro con verde con un símbolo de una linterna en el pecho.

-Pero quien o que es eso?

El linterna verde alza su mano donde tenía un anillo verde, y lanza un gran resplandor que deja inconsciente a los dos agentes. Y rápidamente los transporta hasta un lugar seguro.

**(Tiempo después)**

El linterna verde entra a una nave que aparentemente era de él.

-Linterna verde del sector 2814, Abinser reportándose al planeta de Oa. –dice el linterna verde usando su anillo como comunicador.

De repente una imagen orográfica de un chico de 13 años, con el mismo traje de linterna verde, color de piel roja, y cabello negro.

- Mensaje recibido Abinser. –dice el chico con seriedad.

-Ey eres el nuevo miembro prodigio, Sinester ¿cierto? –dice Abinser con serenidad.

-Me alaga Abinser, me honra hablar con un linterna verde legendario. –dice Sinester.

-Deja las formalidades, he escuchado los rumores de las desapariciones de algunos miembros. -dice Abinser. –Algún sospechoso?

-Todavía no, aun se esta investigando. –dice Sinester. –Debo informarte algo que descubrí, que se ha detectado residuos de energía amarilla en todos los casos.

Eso pone en alerta a Abinser.

-Y los guardianes, que dicen? –dice Abinser.

-Estan en silencio, como siempre analizando la situación –dice Sinester.

-Ok, yo investigare por mi cuenta. –dice Abinser. –Cambio y fuera Sinester.

La transmisión termina, de repente empieza a escuchar susurros.

- Abinser….. Abinser… -dice una voz con tono muy frio.

Una luz amarilla destruye la parte superior de la nave, impulsando al linterna verde hacia atrás. Abinser empieza a defenderse pero de repente un humo negro lo empieza a rodear.

-Hola Abinser, cuanto tiempo? –dice el humo.

-Parallax –dice el linterna verde.

-JAJAJAJA, solo mírate… te has vuelto viejo. –dice Parallax. –En cambio yo sigo igual como siempre.

-Que planeas hacer. –dice Abinser.

-Tu ya lo sabes, pienso esparcir el miedo por todo el universo. –dice Parallax.

-Planees lo que planees, no funcionara. –dice el linterna. –seras detenido.

-Y quien lo hara, tu? –dice Parallax en tono de burla.

-Lo hice antes. –dice Abinser con serenidad.

-Tu lo dijiste, "antes"….ahora las cosas son distintas. –dice Parallax emanando energía amarilla.

Antes de que Parallax lo atacara, el linterna verde crea una explosión de energía verde que expulsa al villano lejos de él, pero es envestido por un rayo de energía.

Abinser empieza arrastrarse para ocultarse, y con una grave herida.

Abinser crea una comunicación con Oa.

-Linterna verde a Oa, Parallax esta libre…. –antes de que terminara la frase, es encontrado por Parallax.

-Hey que haces, no arruines la fiesta sorpresa! –dice Parallax.

Entonces Abinser con su anillo crea otra onda que lo aleja de él.

-Ya estas acabado, adiós viejo amigo!. -dice Parallax

De pronto Abinser con un rayo dispara al reactor de fusión, lo que provoca una gran explosión. Después de la explosión solo se podía ver a Parallax volviéndose a formar lentamente.

Mira a los alrededores que estaba totalmente silencioso, y sonríe por su victoria, hasta que lanza un leve gemido ya que la batalla lo había debilitado demasiado.

-Maldito seas Abinser! -dice Parallax molesto. -Debo reponer energia!

En eso una pequeña esfera amarilla(con humo negro alrededor) sale de Parallax.

-Busca Sustento! -dice en tono frio.

La esfera empieza a movilizarse hasta perderse.

-Debo reponer mi poder para realizar obtener mi venganza -dice Parallax mientras también se alejaba.

(Varias minutos después)

Se podía ver a Abinser salir de un montón de chatarra metálica, estaba totalmente herido.

-AAAghh...Estoy muy débil -decia con un tono quebrado.

Entonces su anillo lanzo destellos de luz intermitentes, Abinser Se quita el anillo y se le queda viendo.

-Ve... Encuentralo...-Al decir eso Abinser empieza a brillar de color verde y desaparece.

El anillo empieza alejarse de él y a perderse en el espacio.

**(En la tierra, casa de Fred)**

Se puede ver el cuarto de un chico quien estaba dormido, de repente un robot esférico sale de su closet y despierta al chico.

-FRED, DESPIERTA! –dice Friday.

-AAghh, que, eehh cuando…..

-Fred llegaras tarde a la escuela –dice el robot.

Fred mira la hora y empieza a alarmar.

-Dulce maíz, Friday ayúdame a cambiarme. –dice Fred.

Friday en un movimiento rápido, cambia su ropa a la que usa siempre.

-bien a comenzar otro día. –dice Fred.

**Fin del Prologo**

* * *

**Espero que sea de su agrado, saben creo que hare a los guardianes como la especie de yoda de Star wars(para este fic), bueno eso lo pensare**


End file.
